Remnant's champion and elites
by Ash Red Satoshi Ketchum397
Summary: Hundreds of years have passed since the 4rth great ninja war ended and the ninja soon adapted to peace and became the peace keepers called hunters working with the aura guardians and psychics and soon the lands became one but then descendants of team 7 were betrayed and broken but in the end they still made their dreams come true but there's one thing left for them to do revenge


**A/N This is my first story I don't know where to begin this is going to be very different from others this is very original. This is a crossover of Pokemon, RWBY and Naruto. Oh, and by the way I am going to describe each main character except Ash in battle style his will be a surprise in the later chapters but he will be describe in personality and outfit along with the others and their jobs. And finally I don't own Pokemon or Naruto or RWBY just borrowing the characters**

 **Chapter 1 PROLOGUE: THE BEGINING OF THE JOURNEY**

"Talk"

'Thoughts/Telepathy'

 ***Scene change***

 **A/n**

 **"Referee talking, Announcer talking or News reporter announcements"**

 ***Ash POV***

We live in a giant pokemon world there, but did you know there are 7 instead of 6 regions? They are called Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinoh, Unova and Kalos as you know and the know newly discovered region Remnant. It's a beautiful and incredible region with rare things to see something is that hundreds of years ago my ancestor with his best friend ended the war here and back then it wasn't called remnant it was called the elementl lands and were all sepearated regions until they united permanently and became one whole region well to me its more like a continent. Most people haven't heard of Remnant because it's usually cloaked for protection and because that is where the aura guardians live along with psychics and ninja and besides pokemon of cource, this place is where the aura guardians, hunters, huntresses and psychics try to stop grim and the dark ones aka the evil psychics, corupt hunters, huntresses and dark guardians from people knowing they exist because their would be panic through the world and the dark ones could feed of it and could reach the other regions and multiply so far they are being hold back for now. My name's Ashura Red Uchiha Ketchum, but you may know me as Ash Ketchum but know a days I am training in a mountain of frozen life but I only go here to train and I live in a city called Victory city and I am also called Daniel Soren or Danny the Killer or as I am nicknamed is "the pitch black red akuma(Demon or devil) eyed ryu(dragon)" and I am also called "the cold prince of war" and I am the champion here and somethings I haven't mention is that here is not like the rest of the regions here we have 5 elites not four and we use 8 pokemon instead of 6. You're wondering how I got to this region and changed my name? Well it's a long story...

 ***Flashback***

 ***Third POV***

"PIKACHU USE VOLT TACKLE FULL POWER NOW" Ash yelled

"REGIGIGAS USE GIGA IMPACT MAX POWER" the other trainer yelled

Ash Ketchum 16 years old is in one of his biggest battles of his life. In the finals in the Kalos league Ash used extreme training no one knows how not even his traveling companions who he left to go train he demolished everyone and only lost one to three pokemon. Now Ash is battling someone who is pushing him. A mysterious man called Drakiel a 36 year old man who used a red Landorus, a black Suicune, a shiny Yveltal, a shiny Ho-oh and is currently using a silver Regigigas against Ash so far and Ash countered with Sceptile, Dewott, the Lucario that he saved from the tree of life, Infernape, Pikachu and saving Charizard for last. His team did extremely well, Sceptile and Landorus where nearly equals even after Sceptile and Landorus mega evolved and transformed respectively but luckily Sceptile used his leaf blade on Landorus' head and knocked it out but it didn't last long because his opponent Suicune was extremely fast and knocked Sceptile with an aurora beam to the chest but he went down fighting with a leaf storm at Suicune to the face. Dewott was next and for a little guy he was tough he and Suicune ended up in a tie after using the both of them giga impact. Lucario did extremely well but it still lost to Yveltal but he did a lot of damage to Yveltal as it was barely flying. Infernape so far was the most impresive he took down Yveltal and Ho-oh and was still able to do a lot of damage to Regigigas after his blaze activated and before fainting. Pikachu is so far doing well against Regigigas even in size difference, they are currently fighting now.

Drakiel had silver and black hair with a black cloak with a crimson shirt with a white jacket and 00black pants and boots, he also had a black and silver beard and with a scar right across his still in tacked right eye but unlike the other one which is green this one is like a glowing gold.

Back to the battle

Pikachu was engulfed in lightning and charged at Regigigas, while it was engulfed in purple aura and charged, and they clashed. Because Regigigas hasn't recovered from Infernape, it got overpowered and was out before anyone realised it.

"Regigigas is unable to battle Pikachu wins" The referee declares and the crowd went wild with chears

*Back in the stands VIP box*

Everyone of Ash's family, friends and rivals showed up to cheer Ash on including Mairin, Alain, Sid, Rafe, Rafe's younger twin sisters, Rebbecca, Tory,N(He is here because he wanted to be a trainer to bond with pokemon better and understand and realised not all trainers are bad and he is a very skilled one in fact so far very few have beaten him) and Tobias even coordinators that Ash met along with the regional professors, gym leaders, battle frontier brains, elites and champions and they were all shocked

"Wow did you see that Ash took out that guys fifth legendary pokemon and Pikachu has still no serious damage just a few cuts" Max said astounded

"Incredible I am very impressed I am not sure even I could win against that guy he has shown so far 5 legendary pokemon and even though Ash is still winning by 1 it's still impressive" Lance shocked the other elites and champions just nodded dumbly

"Watch out Diantha you probably won't have that champion title for long if either of them wins here" Said Steven chuckling

"No problem" said Diantha nervously as she gulped either one proved they have more than enough energy to beat her

"To think that hillbilly is in the finals" Trip said in a sneering tone but was shut up as everyone glared at him

"Ash has grown up a lot hasn't' he?" Said Serena albeit a little dreamily and a little blushing

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE UNBELIABLE ITS SO OBVIOU YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM?" Yelled Bonnie

"W-W-WHAT o-of co-urse not we are just friends" Stuttered Serena while blushing hard

Laughter broke everywhere in the VIP box

"Serena and Ash sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Joked Brock

"SHUT THE HELL UP HE MIGHT HEAR YOU" Serena screeched

*Back in the field*

"Huh?" Ash turns around to the VIP box "Hear what?"

Serena freezes and gulps "Nothing Ashy" She says

"Ashy that's new you never called me Ashy before?" Says Ash with a raised eyebrow

She freezes again and says "I meant to say Ashy boy"

"You know I hate that nickname, right?" He questions again

"I thought you liked it since Gary calls you that a lot? and I thought it's a way to leave less pressure" She says with a nervous smile

"Whatever I am not even gonna ask or answer that" Ash says annoyed "Just don't do that again it's a distraction"

She nodded and said "Ok" And when to continue her previous ranting, she mean conversation

"Hey Drakiel are you going to bring you're last pokemon or what?" Ash questioned turning to him

"My aren't you confident don't worry I am going to bring him out he he" Drakiel says smirking

"I am not confident I am just saying besides I know it's the strongest one am I, right?" Ash asks

He smirked "You are, unfortunately it is and its unstoppable go my mighty Rayquaza" Drakiel calls out throws the pokeball containing Rayquaza in the air and clouds started to surround the arena and the legendary pokemon hid in them before anyone saw it

Everyone in the stadium gasped at what he said except of course Drakiel and Ash who just narrowed his eyes

"Amazing Rayquaza just made a storm cloud" said the announcer

*Back in the VIP box*

"You got to be kidding me another legendary I thought he ran out" Paul said with his hands tightening on the holding pipe in the VIP box

"Incredible I am not sure even you could have another legendary" Gary said glancing at Tobias

"I admit I only have three and I am pretty sure Ash could beat me now even with them" Stated Tobias as everyone nodded nervously

"Damn but let us not get distracted on the battle ahead" stated Brock as everyone nodded again

*Back at the field*

"Why am I not surprise another legendary" Ash said sarcastically "And judging by your earlier team its shiny am I right?"

"Hm you are very smart unlike my opponents you have predicted my pokemon" Drakiel said smiling

"Enough talk lets battle" Said Ash cutting of the conversation nodding to the referee

"Of course" He nodded as well to the referee

"This battle will now begin" Said the referee

"Pikachu thunderbolt at Rayquaza" Ash said quickly

Everyone was puzzled by his statement Pikachu can't see the sky pokemon anywhere how was it going to hit it

"Whatever Rayquaza will just dodge it easily" Drakiel said rather bored

Smirks "Did you all forget this a thunder storm" Ash said empathising on the word storm

Everybody face faulted as they forgot Pikachu was electric type, this was practicly his home field all except Drakiel who was wide eyed

"SHIT RAYQUAZA GET OUT OF THERE" Drakiel desperately said but too late

Pikachu already used thunderbolt and it hit the sky but nothing happened until they saw a lightning bolt hit as predicted by Ash, Drakiel's shiny Rayquaza and caused it too shriek in pain

"Incredible in all the excitement we forgot Pikachu was electric type and can seriously damage to Rayquaza with the storm" said the announcer

Grunts "Rayquaza use dragon pulse at that mouse" He said

"CRAP USE ELECTRO BALL TO COUNTER" Ash yelled

They both did as told but Rayquaza's attack overpowered Pikachu's and it caused serious damage to him

"Damn it use volt tackle rap this up" Ash said

"Time to end this quickly I didn't want to do this but... MEGA EVOLVE AND USE DRAGON ASCEND" Drakiel countered

"Shit" Ash said

*VIP box*

"CRAP THIS IS BAD FOR ASH" Alain yelled worried

"Yeah I still remember the way your Charizard ended up from that attack" Steven said worriedly

"What's that attack?" Max said for everyone who doesn't know

"It is a very powerful attack only Mega Rayquaza can use it is practically a one hit K.O. move" Steven answered "I saw it twice it knocked out Alain's Mega Charizard the first time I was with Alain and Mairin researching something and it showed up angry and attacked us the second time it showed up again while we had a dilemma with Primal Kyogre and Groundo and fought them and it used that attack at the both of them at the same time and they were both out cold"

Everyone gasped they wondered if Ash could pull it off

"This is going to be close I know it" Paul said

Everyone nodded

*In the field*

Pikachu and Rayquaza are clashing hard and strong they continued until-

"REVAN FOCUS"

*Flashback ends*

 **A/N For now it's not finished because it would take too long I will explain the flashback later chapters. Also, this is no longer Ash's narration this is Revan's 3rd point of view in his HQ, he is Ash's father and former CEO of Soren Industries a company dedicated to help pokemon and humanity a like and is currently president of the Ninja league along with being the second only Uchiha in the whole world left and I'll describe him later**

 ***Garanu city 10:00 am Feburary 18, 2023***

 **Garanu city is filed with technology and life along with pokemon and it has HQ of the pokemon league in Remnant and Ninja league that is protecting the regions from the dark guardians and and right now we see the president of the Ninja league daydreaming**

"My lord Revan" said Ace bowing

"Huh" Revan said from his throne in the kingdom

"Revan it's been 3 years don't dwell on the past I needed to call you by your name for you to snap out of it" Ace said

Sigh "Your right sorry I just wish that I was there when he needed me the most..." Revan said trailing of

"And anyways I am sorry to cut off your path to memory lane but there is something you might want to see" said Ace

 **A/N Ace is a oc and is Ash's assistant and he is also Revan's advisor and informs him of different things.**

Revan looked to check what Ace was referring to. It is a poster showing different kinds of pokemon with

"What is it Ace" Revan said

"My lord the champions of the different regions want a few tournaments on Remnant and they want them to participate. They think it's a good idea to make some tournaments for each region and test our gym leaders, elites and champion even the frontier brains are going" Ace informed "The rules are simple. All gym leaders, elite four and battle frontier brains can enter and those who want to go need to win at least one league in order to compete and it's called "The legendary tournament of Arceus" and it also allows the champions to compete and the referee is from different region than the ones battling to make it fair and the ones competing can't use illegal plus vitamins on pokemon and the prime presidend of the league in Remnant in other words you cannot declare the winner unofficially with ought him or her winning the whole thing. And each tournament is from the different regions which can compete one of our own elites and the champion along with other trainers not from there. The Sinnoh tournament will compete our champion Cynthia says "she wants to test the champion herself" and they want to watch us closely"

"So in other words they don't trust us" Revan said furious "What about Mr. Goodshow surely he knows my child and elites are not fakes"

"Well he is the one who thought about it and to prove you're not fakes and to irritate you he said he agreed to it" Ace stated worried how he would react who wouldn't Raven can have quite a temper

He was shocked at first but then smirked "So he wants _him_ and the others to compete in it okay lets kick ass" he said with a psychopathic grin just because he was the president doesn't mean he'll let his child hold back "Tell him I agree when will it start?"

Ace grew even more nervous it's scary when his commanding officer is angry it's even more terrifying with his signature 'killer' grin "Well you see he doesn't need your permission since apparently you agreed last month with a contract I just went here to remind you and its starting tomorrow and the guest are going to arrive today" he says nervously

"WHAT? Oh crap I think I did it when I was drunk in the new year's party eh no matter they will probably be pissed but send a message to the rest of the elites and huntsmen let them know through the ultradex" He ordered (A/N Ultimate POKEDEX it is one of the most unique machines ever created by man or pokemon it can send messages, use holograms etc don't feel like describing it yet but they are different watches with different colores the ultadex looks like something like the duel disk but smaller and something like Batman's holographic watch in Arckham verse)

Ace nodded and sent a message to all the elites with his computer "Anything else?" he asked

"No my son told me he and his elites wanted to fight the champions and the traitors for years now I can't wait to see this hopefully they hold back, by the way please take over" Revan stated leaving to the exit

Ace couldn't help but gulp _him_ and his elites are the strongest team in the in whole region maybe even strongest in the world their pokemon are twice as strong as some legendary pokemon, their pokemon are practically wild pokemon combined with shadow pokemon, they are part of the reason why they have the nickname "the trainers from the pits of hell" they are over powering in every category they could beat- no destroy anything in their path easily if it weren't for the fact he was a hero. Ace wouldn't be surprised if his employer ruled the world and beat Arceus himself. Because he spars with the entire pokemon league at the same time every 6 months to test his strength once more and has beaten them alone, if he is with the team as well *He shuddered* even the gods themselves would have a fight for their lives. And if he and the rest are pissed off still about 'them' and 'they' better pray to Arceus because only he can save them.

 ***In Vale's mid-town 10:16 am***

4 teams consisting of team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CME (CME aren't evil in this story... well not anymore and all are in their season 4 forms except Phyra, SSN and Cinder who both I will need suggestions but Cinder can't speak fully for a reason you will soon find out but if you're wondering it wasn't Ruby's fault) with CFVY all having breakfast all wearing their usual clothes all enjoying their vacation ( **A/n They are all 1 year older and Cinder is 19. Everyone except CFVY are the gym leaders and battle frontier brains and CFVY are trainers too and don't be fooled it would take the best of the best to beat them like an elite four or even a champion in some cases I'll keep this short and fast**

 **fire type gym**

 **rock type gym**

 **3\. Nora electric type gym**

 **4\. Neptune water type gym**

 **5\. Weiss ice type gym**

 **6\. Ren grass type gym**

 **7\. Sun fighting type gym**

 **8\. Phyra steel type gym**

 **9\. Emerald is the first frontier brain**

 **10\. Blake is the second**

 **11\. Jaune is the third**

 **12\. Yang is the fourth**

 **13\. Mercury is the fifth**

 **14\. Ruby is the sixth**

 **15\. Cinder is the seventh**

 **Ok to put it short they're trained by the elites and champions almost every week except this one because they're on vacation and their still in school also I'm pairing Blake with Ash and Cinder as well you'll understand later sorry Black Sun shippers)**

"Hey guys when are we seeing the guys?" said Ruby excited

"I don't know but I think Cin and Blake are excited to see a certain someone" said Yang teasing Cinder and Blake as they blushed while eating their lunch

"Come... on he... is just our boyfriend... no big deal" said Cinder rolling her eyes but was still blushing

"Whatever anyways, I can't believe that people are still trying to beat my gym with fire types yeah like it's that easy, people seem to forget that I also have water types" said Weiss as they continued talking until they all heard a beep which they got in their phones and Ultradex they all read it and sweat drop as they all called their lockers and went inside and left

 ***In the city of Kranos 10:25 am***

 **Kranos is one of the most peaceful cities in the world and a beautiful one at that it has lots of life and trees along with pokemon its famous for its giant aquarium the aquarium is gigantic it's the size of ten fully grown Wailords it has contest and performances. Infact its having right now a contest**

 ***In the stadium***

Right now it's the finales and there are two people battling in the contest one is a boy, the other is a girl. The boy is using Mega Ampharos but the girls pokemon hasn't been seen in the whole battle

"Mega Ampharos use thunderbolt to try to electrocute everything in the water" Says her opponent

Mega Ampharos nods and starts charging its attack

"Aw how sweet let's repay that use your "crown" as a magnet and throw the electricity in the air and then smack that sheep with shadow claw and wrap it up with ice beam" says the girl smirking

The mysterious pokemon reveals itself it's a Empoleon and it uses its crown like a magnet like it was told and took the thunder bolt and threw it to the sky and hit Mega Ampharos with its shadow claw and threw it in the air along with ice beam to put it short Mega Ampharos didn't get back up

"Ampharos is unable to battle Empoleon wins which means Elizabeth is the victor" The referee

Everyone went wild for the victory of their princess

 **A/N The beautiful Elizabeth Ryder Soren AKA Dawn Berlitz the first elite five don't underestimate her though, she is a tough one a combination of ice/fairy and water type specialist with her only acceptation her mighty Typhlosion. Her Empoleon alone could beat Wallace easily she is also a coordinator, performer, huntress and model. She is a legendary coordinator because she won the worldwide grand festival six times and became the queen of Remnant as well she is also known as "the mermaid" with her ability to stay underwater with ought a mask for 10 minutes and not even to take a deep breath afterwards as she dives underwater uses her abilities to talk her pokemon in their language, she is using a psychic ability in this story and talks with her pokemon especially her infamous Empoleon or as it's called in battle "the king of the sea" or Emperor, she also can beat most of her opponents 2 pokemon in less than a minute or 30 seconds in a contest, yes she is that strong. She has darker almost black blue hair and red highlights all around the back and one in the front she is in a swimsuit it has 2 white lines in the front with the front and back black navy blue, she has a ponytail (like in the movie Arceus and the jewel of life) she has a lot paler or almost white eyes and in the battle field as an elite she wears black jeans a white shirt and navy blue beanie along with pink sneakers and has her blue and red ultadex on her left arm as always and has a sapphire necklace. Her personality is cocky but not too cocky and sweet at same time along with being the friendliest with people and her style in battle is speed and counter, her pokemon are among the fastest of all the elites and counters with FTE speed and her job is a teacher in the aquarium for swimmers and so far, one of the best. She also always has in her battle outfit and has a spear. She is 19 years old and stands 5'8, her aura is blue and a member of the Hozuki clan and is the 3 tails jinchuriki**

She was just finishing her change of clothes after the battle when her ultadex started a alarm she put for messages she groan "What is it know I was just finishing my hair", she checked and her jaw comedically dropped "Change of plans I am out of here" and with that she ran out of the changing room and sent out her Sharpedo and surfed to Victory city. The city where the tournaments are going to happen and where the plateau is.

 ***In Glace city 10:45***

 **Glace city is a very rocky city since its near Evernest Mountain that is why people or pokemon are hurt all the time since it is very easy to fall. So they made a hospital and it is known as the best hospital in the world, it's called the Grounding Med why do they call it the world's best hospital? It's because the head of medical staff is one if not the best doctor in the world he has cured millions and not one person passed away in that building in 50 years and your about to find out now.**

 ***Grounding Med***

"Doctor we are losing them we need the medicine NOW" The nurse said worriedly while moving the cart with a lot of sick pokemon that almost look like they are dead (A/N The nurse is a boy not a girl)

"Don't worry I have the antidote they will be just fine" A tanned doctor said while using aura to infuse the medicine with it

He gave them the antidote to each pokemon and all of them in a few minutes felt better like magic.

 **A/N The incredible medic Drake Harrison Soren or as we know him Brock Takeshi the second of the elite five and is the most serious and is the strongest in muscle and oldest among them. He specialises with rock/ground/flying and steel types he uses his aura to make medicine and other necesidies for his clients and is a hunter too and lost his pervert ways instead when he flirts the girls they actually fall for him like he used to. He is now wearing his medical uniform a lab coat, stethoscope etc. In battle, he wears the same outfit he wore against red in the movie and looks like his father except his hair is darker along with a red crimson highlight in a few sides and he has his ultadex in his right wrist it is dark brown. He also has a necklace that has ruby in it and he has a sword with him but is small currently. His battle style is pure strength and resistance and he beats his opponents by blocking attacks and taking them out with superior strength but he never gets cocky and is a brilliant strategist. He is also the elites' personal medic. His job is being a doctor and a cook. He is also 25 years old and stands 6'4, his aura is red and is the 4 tails jinchuriki.**

He just finishes his shift for the rest of the day and left to go to get lunch when his ultradex ringed he grunted "Don't tell me there is emergency already" he looked at it and his eyes went wide "Holy crap I got to go" he ran and let out his Skarmory and left to Victory city.

 ***Korin city 11:15***

 **Korin city it is a city attuned with nature all around there are many pokemon to see and many places to go. It is a incrdible city to behold and their in the park we see a certain green haired helping a Rhyhorn.**

 ***In the park***

"There, there you will be alright now" Said the man rubbing its horn with medicine

"Rhy-rhyhorn-rhy" Said the pokemon licking his cheek

"Go now to your friends over there and your welcome" the man said pointing to a group of Rhydon, Rhyhorn and Rhiperiors.

And said pokemon went along thanking him again while he watches with a smile

 **A/N The pokemon whisperer Nathan Rainer Soren AKA Natural Harmony Garabous or N he is the 3-elite member and among the five the most in tune with pokemon and is ghost/dragon/psychic/poison and normal specialist and he is a breeder, scholar, hunter and psychologist for pokemon and can calm even an angry group of Gyarodos easily. His outfit is like his original but instead of his normal white shirt it is a dark shade of grey and having a staff strap to his back and has more chains in his hands and his eyes are less pale and his hair is shorter only up to his back above and has some pale-yellow highlights all around and he has a green bearded neatly trimmed with him is his pocket watch ultradex that is white and yellow green in his pocket. His battle style is instinct and outthinking, he is always one step ahead on almost everybody except the other elites and champion since he recognises a pokemon's different body language and his instincts are keen he also with the help of his psychic and aura abilities is able adapt to a situation and use instincts as a medium and has proven he is one of the strongest in the world. He also gets a lot more excited in battles because he likes to bond with his pokemon more than anything else. And he is 22 years old and stands 6'1 feet tall, his aura is salmon red, he also knows the legendary wood style and is the 8 tails and 5 tails jinchuriki.**

He is watching the pokemon carefully all around him enjoying the peace until his ultadex used its extremely loud alarm for him to know he was sent a message and disturbing everything.

Groaning "What the hell? I am on vacation for six months what is so important?" He looked at the watch and groaned "Ah come on" he said with a frown. He whistled and out came his Braviary from the bushes and he flew to Victory city.

 ***In Raviel city 11:00 am***

 **Raviel a city filled with technology and is second most advance city in the region. But it has the most advance science facility and it has a lot of research to understand more pokemon and to have a better connection with them. This expedition team is led by a world renown researcher and is working on cracking a new evolution discovered not too long ago.**

"Sir we need your help we don't understand this theory" One of the scientist said giving him a data pad

"Hm its quite really simple mega evolution is just an extra form that all pokemon have its just connected to them but got separated due to time. It is triggered by emotions like friendship or protection or hapiness but it can be corrupted or it can make the pokemon go to its primal instincts mate, eat, drink and fight if not controlled properly that's why the pokemon needs to be in a calm environment and have a moderate heart rate no more than 150 or 140 beats per minute or it will be corrupted with its own instincts and when its used for evil emotions like anger or rage it's no longer mega evolution its ah ..well... darker evolution just like the new ultimate evolution" **(A/n I will explain later)** Says the head of the facility shuddering in the end

 **A/N Sebastian Myles Sorin AKA Gary Oak the smartest in evolution among the five, he is 4 elite of the five he is considered one of the smartest men in the world and for good reason to he is the one of the first to discover the new evolution among the elites and champion. He specialises in fire/bug/grass and electic type like the first he is also water type and the leader of the elites who will be revealed very soon. His outfit is based on a normal scientist like Brock but with ought a stethoscope he also has his old outfit when in sinnoh but in battle he looks like in his game version with two neklases the first the usual one and the other emerald with yellow and his hair is longer along a yellow line in the middle and his eyes are green instead of brown because of his aura and psychic powers. His battle style is agility and strike, he tells his pokemon to dodge and strike at the same time. And his ultadex is a pocket watch coloured green and yellow and is in his front pocket coat he also wears glasses and his skin is a bit paler and he has arrows and a bow strap to his back. He is a scientist and researcher along with being a hunter. He is 20 years old and stands 6'0, his aura is green and is the 7 and 1 tails jinchuriki.**

"Sir have you seen that evolution" Another scientist asked

"Ah well you see-" He started but got interrupted by his ultadex that vibrated and he checked it

He silently made a sigh of relief and disappointment because he had to leave his favourite job when he read it and said "I got to leave I will answer that later" and left and let out his Pidgeot and flew to Victory city threw the open roof

 ***In the city of Mentris 11:30 am***

 **In the city there is a lot of crime because it has where negative energy in dark guardians gets consumed by humans the most and in the city right now there is police chasing 2 vans on oposite sides of the city one containing kidnaped children and the other millions of dollars. And in bridge of the city you can see a man in a Rapidash waiting for the van that has children in it for some reason. Let's find out shall we**

As the van passes the bridge above it, a mistake as the man jumped with his Rapidash and the Rapidash used its horn and ripped the back of the van open making the children cheer while the man jumped of the Rapidash and broke the driver seat window opened the door and jumped in it knocking the driver and kicking the passenger of the van as the man hit the street luckily surviving but soon got caught by an officer nearby and the man stopped the vehicle while his Rapidash was busy beating the criminals' pokemon asses with ought him letting out a single command. The police stopped as well but they aimed they're weapons at the van.

"Hey can you guys take care of this for me please" The man says in a not caring

The officers lowered the guns and nodded "Yes chief" says one of them

"Good, see you later" And with that he jumps on Rapidash and jumps on a train nearby to the next van. With the same results, he along with his officers arrest the criminals.

 **A/N This man is Paul Shinji or now a days Percy Pawns Soren the leader of the elite five, he is the most powerful because of his style to defend and hit harder his pokemon can take the legendary pokemons' signature attacks and still be able to stand tall and strike twice as hard and he specialises in grass/electric/fighting and flying types. He works for the police and is a worldwide detective and one of the best next too Looker, the king and his boss, the champion and he is also a hunter. His outfit in work is a swat team uniform with a helmet and in his right hand, he has a shotgun and on the left his blue and silver ultradex. In battle, he has a black jacket, black jeans and blue sneakers along with a axe, his hair darker like his brother's but with blue and silver lines here and there. He is 19 years old and stands 6'2, his aura is dark blue and is the 9 yin half and 6 tails jichuriki and is part of the Hyuga with ought the eyes when they're in their normal state**

"We will handle this from here boss you can go home now and rest you had a shift for 8 hours" his fellow officer said

"But what about the rest of the crimes I can't just-" Percy started until his ultadex vibrated "Huh?" as he checked it his eyes went wide

"Looks like you're getting a break boss" Said another officer smirking

He grunts "Shut up" with that he jumps on Rapidash and leaves to the plateau

 ***Geaso mountain 11:45 am***

 **The Geaso mountain a rare mountain that very survive. It has lots of dangerous wild pokemon, it has rocky canyons, dangerous falls and snowstorms only the best have scaled it and one even trains here at the top almost every day. A man with no fear not even of death, he is very dangerous no one except the king himself have defeated him. They say he is practically a demon in a man's body. This man's name is Daniel Soren right now he is meditating with six pokemon but do to the storm but they are unable to be seen and snowstorm is not even making him shudder**

 **A/N Daniel Satoshi Soren AKA Ash Ketchum champion of the region of Remnant 19 years old he is a combination of all the elites in one including aura and psychic abilities and Ash's pokemon are deadly and can be lethal when ordered like the rest of the elites. His job is being a pokemon ranger/Hunter/CEO/engineering/philanthropist and idustrialist designer. Also Ash's hair is pitch black like usual but is up to his back and has grey lines in the back of it, blue tips as well in the sides because of the aura he consumes, his hair is in ponytail when he is in work(like Indra's) and wears a Business suit with glasses (because he uses to much aura in his eyes and can't read well but the rest of his body perfectly fine for a reason that will be revealed later) when he is in the company he made that's called Soren industries, his suit is all black with a red undershirt in it with a white tie and blue boots and the right arm, the ultadex its colour is black and grey colour. Oh, and all utradex become a wrist watch or pocket when needed I forgot to mention it. And in battles he wears a black t shirt with ought sleeves and a blue sweatband on his left arm and the ultradex in his right with black boots and black fingerless gloves. You will find him a lot colder in personality and he lost his baby fat along with his tan and zigzags in his cheeks in fact his skin is very pale now but not like white pale but still pale because of the snowstorms he endures every day, he stands 6'4 his aura is grey and he is a Uchiha as you may notice along with being the nine tails yin half jinchuriki and owns a quarter of all 9 tailed beast (I will explain his look in battle later along with his battle style).**

'Danny there is going to be a tournament of each champion and the traitors will show up as well go too Victory city' Revan said through telepathy

Danny opened his eyes revealing his 'demon' sharingan, he gets up and says "Let's go" with a blow of wind, they all disappear.

 ***Victory city in the plateau 12:00 pm***

 **A/n One more thing they don't usually use their real name because they abandoned their past 'lives' and don't like using them**

"What's the commotion about?" Eliza(short for Elizabeth) says while dismounting her Sharpedo and returning it looking around as she saw the teams exit their lockers and look around as well

"I don't know it must be important" Blake says shrugging

"It is a mystery to me" said Drake as he already arrived thanks to his Skarmory and since he is the second closest to the city

"Whatever it is I don't like it" Sebastian mumbles arms crossed because he had to leave work

Percy arriving with his Rapidash and then returning it "Aw come on I had to get here last?" he asked rhetorically "Anyways what is it?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out" Nathan answers and adds "By the way Danny is the one that is late"

"I am here, now aren't I?" He says as he appears by teleportation as he walks to Cinder and Blake and hugs and kisses both in the forehead which made them blush

"All right we are all here" Revan says teleporting as well

"What is this about dad?" said Danny serious as he walks towards his old man

"Well a tournament is starting tomorrow here and the guest should be arriving in one hour" He says nervously rubbing the back of his head like Ash use to do

"WHAT?" Everyone says

"And you tell us this now?" Mercury asked pissed

"Well you remember when I got drunk on the new year's party?" as everyone nodded "Yeah I signed a contract with Mr. Goodshow and Ace reminded me it was today and the guest would arrive and HELP ME BEFORE DELIA FINDS OUT" He yells worriedly

"Find out what?" Delia says walking to them since they were in front of their house

"Oh crap" he says face palming at his stupidity as everyone else did as well

This is going to be a long day

 ***Sinnoh region 8:30 am***

In Sinnoh the gym leaders, battle frontier, elite four and champion are going to Remnant and a certain group of trainers and coordinators are leaving as well in Lily of the valley island cruise

 ***Lily of the valley island***

"Come on guys we got to go" Zoey says while dragging Kenny

"Don't worry Zoey the boat doesn't leave for another hour or so" Says Conway

"Yeah Zoe but let's go now before the lines get to long" Candice adds

And so, they go to the boat and wait till it leaves

 **A/N They haven't change tell me if you want a description on every character and is the same in each region except Remnant excluding Delia just hair size on some of them and they are taller and older**

 ***Kalos region Luminoes city 9:30 am***

It's the same story with Kalos as well and Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Alexa are going on plane like everyone else

"Let's go Clemont" Bonnie says running to the plane

"Ah give me a break Bonnie I am still not fast as you" He says

"Let's go and see the region" 'and hopefully find Ash' Serena mentally noted

So, they went and flew to Remnant

 ***In Hoenn Dewford island 7:30 am***

The same thing yet again the whole Maple family used the tournaments as an excuse for a family vacation and for May to compete in the worldwide grand festival.

"Let's go boys" "Yeah the boats are just ahead" Said daughter and mother while the boys are groaning doing all the heavy lifting. And they went along to the boat

 ***In Kanto (A/N No one's important in Johto except the champion and elite four and a handful of characters but I'll add them later so not adding that in the chapter) Vermilion city 10:45 am February 18, 2023***

 **Well look at it yourself**

"COME ON GIRLS" Yells a certain tomboy as everyone kept walking or running towards the S. S. Anne

"We are coming" Says Daisy

"Yeah" Said both the other girls at the same time while dragging their suit cases filled with clothes

"OK GIRLS LETS DO THIS" She yells again and go to the S.S. Anne

 ***Unova Undella town 11:45 am***

In Undela town it was surprisingly quiet since it's in Skyla's home city that has the most planes and people go there. But thanks to Cynthia and Iris being new champion, Cilan and Iris get to go in private jet

"I can't believe we are going in a private it is a unique flavour to taste" Cilan says

"Yeah yeah let's move" Iris said

With that said they go to the plane

 ***Victory city in the plateau 12:10 am ***

"YOU DID WHAT? WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT DRINKING?" Delia yells/question

""Drinking only causes more problems and not solve them" but it was a onetime thing it was New Year's Eve he he" says nervously Raven while chuckling even Arceus would be afraid of his wife

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"No my beautiful charming-"

"SWEET TALK WON'T HELP YOU THIS TIME, REVAN"

"Ok we can work it out together Yang, Mercury, Coco and Phyra will get the decorations, Danny, Velvet, Cinder, Scarlet and Ruby will decorate the place with their pokemon, Percy, Sun, Yatsushi and Blake will get the ingredients for each regions traditional foods with their pokemon, Drake, Sage, Fox, Ren and Weiss will cook with their pokemon as well, Eliza, Neptune, Jaune and Nathan will delay the boats by using their water pokemon and powers and Sebastian and Emerald will delay the planes to here as well with their psychic and those who already get here I and Delia will guide them away from the plateau and lets all call each other when its finished and now change clothes NOW PEOPLE" Revan says and yells the last part

"Good idea lets go" Delia said but then glances at Revan again "But this doesn't mean you're off the hook" she said in a menacing tone and Revan gulped she wasn't gonna let that go for a while

"Right" Everyone said and they changed their clothes into more suited clothes (A/n They're using suits like Beacon's uniforms or in the girls' cases dreses) or went to play their roles

 **A/n I am ending the chapter here by the way I am only writing the abilities of Ash, Paul and Gary because I am unable to do the rest do to homework and I am going to show you their powers and pokemon teams also this might not be as good as other fanfics but I am going to do my best and**

 **Ash Red 'Danny' Uchiha Ketchum**

 **Kekkei genkay**

 **Sharingan**

 **Mangekyo Sharingan**

 **Rinnegan (You will soon learn how he got it)**

 **Wood style**

 **Inferno style**

 **Elements used by him**

 **Lightning style**

 **Earth style**

 **Fire style**

 **Water style**

 **Wind style**

 **Wood style**

 **Yin Style**

 **Yin-Yang style**

 **Techniques (I am only wrighting atleast 16 each not in the mood for 50 each)**

 **Amateratsu**

 **Ash style burning ash**

 **Chidori**

 **Fire style fire ball jutsu**

 **Heaven consealed**

 **Inferno style flame control**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kamui**

 **Planetary devastation**

 **Susanoo**

 **Six paths of pain**

 **Complete Susanoo**

 **Water style water dragon jutsu**

 **Wood style wood forest emergence**

 **Weapons**

 **Sword of kusanagi (Orochimaru)**

 **Giant wind shurinken**

 **Scythe**

 **Kubikiribocho**

 **Gunbai**

 **Danny's pokemon team: Unknown (I will show you later**

 **Paul Shinji 'Percy' Hyuga**

 **Kekkei Genkai**

 **Byakugan**

 **Tenseigan (You will find out why soon)**

 **Elements**

 **Wind style**

 **Fire style**

 **Water style**

 **Yin-yang style**

 **Techniques**

 **8 tiagrams rotation**

 **8 tiagrams 128 palms**

 **Rasengan**

 **Giant rasengan**

 **Wind style rasenshuriken**

 **Thruth seeking balls**

 **Chackra mode**

 **Gentle fist**

 **Multi shadow clone jutsu**

 **Giant Raseshuriken**

 **Planetary rasengan**

 **Golden wheel reincarnation explosion**

 **Silver wheel reincarnation explosion**

 **Nine tails chakra mode**

 **Tenseigan chakra mode**

 **Weapons**

 **Shark skin**

 **Percy's team: Magmotar, Honshkrow, Ursaring, Hydregon, Lucario, Electivire, Drapion and Torterra**

 **Gary 'Sebastian' Oak**

 **Kekkei genkai**

 **Metal style**

 **Elements**

 **Wind style**

 **Water style**

 **Ice style**

 **Magnet style**

 **Techniques**

 **Ice style ice whale jutsu**

 **Ice style wolf avalanche**

 **Water style water shark bomb jutsu**

 **Wind style vacum bullets**

 **Water style water mist jutsu**

 **Water style water dragon jutsu**

 **Sand burial**

 **Golden dust**

 **Rasengan**

 **Multi shadow clone jutsu**

 **Sage mode**

 **Sage art massive rasengan mega barrage**

 **Silent kill**

 **Wind style vacum stream barrage**

 **Giant sand burial**

 **Sand tsunami**

 **Weapons**

 **none but usualy uses any of the other elites's weapons**

 **Sebastian's pokemon:Shiftry, Pidgeot, Nidoking, Scisor, Blaziken, Magmotar, Arcanine and Blastoice**

 **Please review when you can to get your opinions of this story**


End file.
